warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SkyClan
Style Concerns * Needs proper spoiler-free introduction--Shippofox 13:06, 1 May 2008 (UTC) * Needs history information sorted & sectioned properly by book/series :: I'm not sure if what I'm thinking (and will do to the page) is what you want, but I'm making sections with subsections for the clan history and their role in Firestar's Quest. Icy 00:56, 4 January 2008 (UTC) * Needs proper rank section[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 17:20, 7 November 2007 (UTC) : The proper rank section is in, but it needs the ranks from the ancient SkyClan[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:42, 19 November 2007 (UTC)[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 15:14, 9 December 2007 (UTC) * Needs link for "List of all SkyClan Cats" linked to SkyClan Cat Category. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 16:39, 2 November 2007 (UTC) *Needs territories added *Needs history from field guides added. Talk i believe skyclan will return in the power of three series. FireWolf787 04:18, 23 June 2008 (UTC It didn't. History The Sky clan cats do not return in the power of three series because they are adapting to their territory. But I heard some guy say on Author chat that Sky clan will either return later in the omen of the stars or in the third special edition Sky Clans Destiny. Read the title: Skyclan's Destiny. Dont you think that It would "Posibbly mean SKYCLAN?-Wafflelol Talk I doubt that they will return until the 4th series. BlazeClaw 23:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC)BlazeClaw Skyclan you guys skyclan will return in bluestar's prophecy.*no duh* Umm.....no because Bluestars prophecy is after they left and before Rusty/Firestar came. :Morningleaf Wolf Pup 13:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Erin Hunter revealed in a chat that she is having SkyClan come back sometime, and there will be a special edition where all five Clans are in the forest. There will be a point of view from every Clan. Forestheart Loudpelt--Really thats awesome!!!!! when was skyclan firs mentioned???!?!!?:( It seems that SkyClan will return in another Special Edition, and this one is in the past, so it will definitely be with the other 4 Clans in the forest. It's supposedly called "Moth Flight's Vision", about how the first med cat was created and the tradition of leaders getting their 9 lives started. I hope there really is a pov from a cat from each of the 5 Clans, since in all the previous Special Editions, there is only one cat that has a pov, and it'll most likely just be on the pov of the 1st med cat, Moth Flight. Even SkyClan's Destiny was from only Leafstar's pov, since although it was about the entire Clan's destiny, it was under her reign. But I wish the Hunters would use this title (and slightly change it to "Moth Wing's Vision") as a short Kindle story, so we can see more about Mothwing's life when changing from warrior to med cat and RiverClan's first untrusting feelings in her, and especially how she was a truly believing cat with visions like the other med cats before her brother Hawkfrost ruined her beliefs in StarClan, and also read about this and how badly he blackmailed her. Do you think there will ever be a possibility of another Super Edition of current-day SkyClan that follows sometime after the manga?Mistystar31 (talk) 02:56, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Finchstar? Just wondering, but though Finchstar is listed as a Skyclan leader, clicking the link brings you to the page for Finchstar.. But from Thunderclan. Is there any reason behind this?--Quiet!... 08:54, 22 July 2009 (UTC) It's probably just a mistake. Eather someone incorrectly posted him as ThunderClan or he was never a SkyClan leader.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Finchstar is leader of ThunderClan, and his deputy is Daisyheart [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah right! What sorta name is Finchstar? -- 15:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but what sorta name is Squirrelflight? Finchstar could have been finchwing before so finchstar isn't that bad a name! 09:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC) The Smurf Warrior Loudpelt--I hope Sky clan returns to the clans that would be awesome!!! Where is Finchstar mentioned in the books? I've never heard of him and ive' read all the books, except for battles of the clans and cats of the clans.-------Mossfoot Finchstar is the protagonist of the story, The Vanishing Moon, which begins on page 93 of Code of the Clans. Rockpelt 20:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The Darkest Hour? Should it be mentioned that SkyClan is briefly mentioned by Bluestar when she says "There have always been 5 Clans in the forest" (Or something along that line... LOL) to Firestar? ^^ [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 22:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I remember that, but she joined starclan not that long ago, so she wouldn't learn everything about skyclan within a few moons.Brook55 22:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Brook Bluestar meant StarClan by the "fifth Clan", referring to the fact that they always watched over and cared about the Clans. She could not mean SkyClan, as the authors "invented" that only several years later. Helixtalk 05:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she meant StarClan, not SkyClan. Plus, she said "There have ''always been five Clans," not "There ''had ''always been five Clans." ~Hollyfur~ 21:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you include StarClan, doesn't that mean there's six Clans? Hello,now where is your injury? 16:48, July 4, 2010 (UTC) It's not just Bluestar talking, it says "A voice spoke- not Bluestar this time, but an echo vibrating inside Firestar's head as if all nine cats were speaking to him at once. 'Firestar, you are wrong. There were never four Clans in the forest.' As Firestar stared, rigid with shock, the voice went on: "There were always ''five." 17:40, July 5,2011 (UTC) Official!!! Official sign for SkyClan!!!! sorry its sideways :s Raffyjack123 10:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Leaders list Shouldn't Fennelstar be listed before Flystar on the Leaders list? As Sedgestar of ShadowClan and Willowstar of RiverClan are listed on their clan's list of leaders.---Orangelight 05:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Sign SkyClan's Clan picture was featured in Battles of the Clans. I think it should be posted, I will try to get it. Smoketail88 15:51, July 4, 2010 (UTC) It's currently being edited to be like the other Clan logos here. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 17:37, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Frecklewish Shouldn't Frecklewish be added to the list of medicine cats?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 17:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) When does Frecklewish actually appear as a medicine cat? 17:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) She appears in the magna at the end of SkyClan's Destiny.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 17:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Swiftstar is ansering: I did that i wounder what happend to Ecosong Echosong is still alive. Frecklewish happened to be in the area at the end of the book because the manga took place in a Twolegplace, so she got there faster.Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 13:10, December 18, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan's Destiny There isn't a SkyClan's Destiny part listed. Should I get to it?Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 13:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Symbol issue Umm, SkyClan's symbol isn't a tree. It's a mountain, with a half moon over it.I don't know who came up with the tree.Cardinalfire1234 00:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 Check Battles of the Clans, page 69. 00:20, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well, in Erin Hunter Chat 4 they said it wasn't a tree. Mistake, maybe? I don't know, it never said that they were unsure.[[User:Cardinalfire1234 |'Cardinal']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 |'fire']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 | My fluffy yellow cake!]] Maybe that should be added to the trivia? 02:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) how does sky clan's detiny end? do they survive? Yes and thatdoesn't relate to the subject. Interesting fact I just found Last night, I read the teasers for Yellowfang's Secret, and I found out that SkyClan will be mentioned a few times! Do you know how many time there was between the left of SkyClan and Crookedstar's Promise (or the Original Series) ? SkyClan Ansestors/StarClan Cats Should the confirmed SkyClan ancestors get the same Charart as the StarClan cats?Gummybearkiller (talk) 04:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) GENERATIONS! When i was reading through the trivia it said that SkyClan left the forest about twenty human years before Bluestar was born... since the average cat lives to be around twelve or more years old shouldnt there at least be some "legends" about skyclan in the other four clans stories? Boyikr... Christian... anti-secular humanist... AMERICANIST (talk) 19:35, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't the Whispering Cave be in the territory section? I mean, isn't it important?Steel878 (talk) 00:21, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Whispering Cave Shouldn't the Whispering Cave be in the territory section? I mean, isn't it important?Steel878 (talk) 00:22, February 24, 2015 Reappearance On Vicky's Facebook Page, she promised a fan that SkyClan will reappear soon. I think this should go in trivia, but I don't know how to cite it This is the link: https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153378476942454&id=29566467453 Alright, I cited it for you. :) --Songheart (talk) 18:13, April 3, 2015 (UTC)Songheart Starclan One of th erins said that skyclan doesn't believe in starclan, But Leafsar and other talk about starclan IM CONFUSED Eaglestar12345 (talk) 23:02, July 5, 2015 (UTC) On a footnote of the leading section That is, the last footnote of the first paragraph ... so by extension the name was thought to be given to the Clan. Cats like Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind had skills that were given to their Clanmates, and it was asked that why would Sky be any different? I'm not sure whether it can be treated as a citation source, an annotation, one of the trivia, or something else? This footnote is added in a revision in 2011. --CXuesong (talk) 03:38, November 21, 2016 (UTC)